From the heart of two Physco's
by Nightwhisper40
Summary: Alari Banks AKA The Night Whisper, has strolled upon a strange man In the desert, she is unsure what to do when he attacks, but she soon finds that there is more to him then what meets the eye.
1. The desert showdown

**My first Fanfic! YAAAAAY! Warning its a KrigeXOC Fic so if you hate thous please turn around and not read :3 Thanks! **

Sometimes We don't give people enough credit, we Judge them Before we even know them, Imagine Being Unable to control your actions our words. Wanting to call out Tell everyone how you feel, A simple hello can turn into a rant of Meat and Violence. You feel lost...until that day you find someone, who Understands You...

{Chapter One begin}

Alari sat in her small dark shelter, the barren wastelands, Her Green eyes slowly scanning the aria for anything to kill. Not seeing much she yawned, The dryness of her Mouth made her Realize how Thirsty she was. Because Honestly Being sent on a mission in the Desert was not the most pleasant of things. Slowly standing up she headed out, raising a hand as the hot sun hit her face. Taking note of everything that was going on, she traveled for at lest five Uneventful minutes. Seeing the pond she usually fetched her water from. Moving closer she Filled her water jug up to the top before slowly screwing the cap back on _Ugh, i'm going to have to boil this aint' I?_ She thought to herself reluctantly pulling out her Basic fire kit Scraping the flint on her knife to try to spark the tinder.

"**STOP SCREAMING!**"

She Jumped as she heard the shout causing her to drop her flint. She looked around quickly Spotting the source of the noise. A large man stood among a pile of dead bandits. She aimed her sniper at him getting in line for a perfect headshot. she slowly pulled the Trigger. _*Click*_ _What? NO! *Click Click*_ DAMMIT!_ Its jammed, s_he thought to herself. She felt her heart sink as the man turned around. It sunk even lower as she realized he was glancing right at her. She stood up and started to slowly walk backwards, At the moment her heart was pounding In fear as the man took another step _**THUMP THUMP THUMP**_ went her heart as he started to run. She quickly ran in the other Direction hearing the heavy footfall of the man behind her. _SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!_ She thought to herself unaware of how close the man was actually was, she turned around shocked to see how fast he was for such a large man. She felt herself lifted off the ground by the edge of her shirt. She closed her eyes Not wanting to see what would happen Next. When she eventually gained the courage to opened them, she was staring right into the eye of the psychotic man. Her own green eyes where filled with fear as he held his buzzaxe up to her. The two just stared at one one another for what seemed like hours before he finally dropped her to the ground. Not wanting to deal with this any longer then she had to she quickly ran off as quick as she could. Half expecting him to continue his chase like it was some sort of sick game. Not caring why he let her go she didn't look back. She kept running as fast as her short legs could carry her until the familiar shape of her poorly made shelter came into view. Stopping to catch her breath She pulled out her ECHO device.

"Nightwhisper here, " she panted out.

"Hey Alari, how is your mission going? You sound Tired." The familiar voice of Roland blasted threw the device.

"Ugh, Yeah being chased by a Physco threw the desert Is not easy..." She hissed .

"And as for my mission? I have yet to see the Badass skag, " She reported.

"Ah I see, Report back soon kay?"

"Mmkay," She groaned before she flipped the switch off, flopping onto her cot she yawned her eyes drooping as she drifted off into sleep.

**very short First chapter but HEY! it works right? I would love some help maybe on my spelling/Grammer/Writeing skills ect. anywho So how did you like it? Like I said a bit short but I Did my best! If you want to know anything about Alari, her code name Is nightwhisper ;3 but evryone just calls her by her real name.  
>Edit: Fixed it up a little bit! YAAAAAY NOW ITS NOT ALL MESSY!<strong>


	2. From City streets to messed up weeks

**YAAAAY Chapter two! Thanks for the reviews for last chapter! ;3 I luv ya all vury much! so sit back and Enjoy the next Chapter about why Our Crazy Heroine is In Pandora In the first place! **

**NT OUT!**

Life can end so quickly, Not In the seance of death. But In how your Life can turn around so quickly. Think about our Brave Heroine, Alari She Watched her parent Die and was sent to a abusive Aunt. That dose stuff to your head, wait WHAT? You Had no idea she wasn't normal? Well she isn't Alari is a strange one, I'm not sure on how to put it. but how she got to be that way is best shown, Not told...

{ Chapter Two begin}

"That'll be $5.00 Mam'm." The shop keeper spoke up as Alari set her Groceries on the counter.

"FIVE BUCKS? AW COM'ON ITS JUST A THING OF MILK!" She dug in her pocket for any spare change, Nope.

"_I guess its no milk for me tonight_" She grumbled to herself and slowly exited the store. Takeing a breath of the cold winter air she stepped off the curb and made her way to where her bike was parked. She got there just in time to see someone riding off on it.

"HEY THATS MINE!" She shouted as the man rode on ignoring her, _all in all, Her life SUCKED!._ Kicking a can that was on the ground. She watched as it rolled along making noise as it hit the ground. Eventually she picked it up and threw it away not wanting to leave it out as trash. Letting out a loud sigh she opened the door to her house and walked in. Well It wasn't _HER_ house per-say but it was A house we will just leave it at that. She hung up her coat and walked into the kitchen grabbing a bag of Chips. She plopped on the couch and flipped the T.V on, She looked up at the clock, Three thirty-nine, Almost time. She stood up and quickly shut the T.V off before opening up the Attic and jumping in. If her Aunt had known she had left the Attic she would be dead. She heard the door open and close again, knowing she had arrived.

"ALARI! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" She heard her Aunt's shrill voice, She obediently slunk down into the main house,

"Yes Aunty May?" she asked keeping her voice at a Calm tone.

"I'm havin' some friends over, you stay In the attic Mmkay?" she asked, Alari rolled her eyes and grumbled.

"Yes Aunt May, I always do," She turned around and quickly shot back into the attic. A few hours Later she heard speaking from Below.

"So wheres that Niece of yours?" one of the ladies asked,

"Oh ya know, She is out around town, She never stays home to care for me,!" Her Aunt's Voice Sounded Below. this Made her rage start to build _She was locked in the Attic for most the day! How was she supposed to do anything?_ Alari felt her blood boil as they continued.

"Oh you poor dear! That Brat needs a beating!"

"Oh I would, But she would simply attack me! She's a Beast!" Alari Clenched her fists and hissed under her breath,

"_Oh you would know,_" She clenched her knife in her hand, her eyes darting from it to the door that lead to her Aunt's bedroom. She debated weather to do it or not. She threw it acrossed the room hitting a picture of her aunt right between the eyes. _Not today Alari, Not Today_ She thought grumbling as she walked over to grab the knife. She looked threw the crack in the floor her aunt stood right under it, _But Soon..._ "no, I can't" She argued with herself.

_But you COULD!_

"But It would be MURDER!" She whispered Gripping her head.

_But look at what she has done to you! She deserves it! _

"No, no one deserves to Die!" She started to hum to herself trying to block out the little voice.

_Aww, Com'on I know where we could go afterwords!_ she hit her head with the palm of her hand.

"No! get out of my head!" she reached into her back pack pulling out a flyer, it read: _**Handsome Jack Needs YOU! To save Pandora!**_ She studied it letting her mind go blank as her vision clouded.

_Good girl, Let me take over, She heard the voice one last time. _

By the time she Came to, she had no idea what was happening all she knew was that she was on a train.

"Oh so your awake!" A woman sat by her, Alari glanced at her, seeing the strange Tattoos on her arm.

"Wh..where am I?" She asked,

"We.." The stranger was cut off as a large robot Grabbed her. She jumped just in time to avoid the shot from another,

"What the Hell?" She whispered watching as the Woman from before trapped one of the robots in a bluish purple bubble.

"The name's Maya," she smirked Clenching her hand into a fist and crumpling the robot as if it where a piece of paper.

"Alari," She whispered amazed by Maya's Power, she stood up and pulled out her knife. Jumping and stabbing an engineer, watching as he fell to the ground.

"Come on!" She watched as Maya jesterd to her Quickly following after her she sheathed her knife. A few others joined them, who Alari would soon call her friends. She followed them into the engine room, she let out a squeak of surprise as she saw the room was literally covered in TNT. Not thinking twice About It she jumped out of the window of the Moving train, Not the best Idea for someone as Petite as her. She landed on the snow with a sickening CRACK! The pain in her shoulder was unbearable as she slowly closed her eyes. Letting the darkness take her until a shrill voice Pierced her ears.

"WOW! Your not dead!" She looked up to see a small Robot who had been apparently standing there for quite some time. Shakily getting to her feet Closing her eyes as the snow hit her face. She saw Maya Poke her head out from one of the snow drifts. She ran over to help her new found friend, holding out her good arm.

"Are you even listening to me?" She flinched as she heard the Robot once more, _God his voice is annoying!_ She glared at the Little Robot who was now Identifying himself as, "ClapTrap".

"Do you have any shelter? Its cold and I don't feel like freezing my Ass of!" She grumbled to the Robot who Cheerily replied

"OF COURSE! Come Come Friend! This way!" he rolled off into the storm. Maya was leaning on her good shoulder as they dragged on trying not to loose him in the blistering winds. Eventually they got to the Robot's small Igloo, glancing around at all the dead crap. Claptrap was digging around and eventually found some healing Hypos. Rolling over to the Vault hunters he held them up.

"HERE!" Alari Snatched them up and handed a few to Maya before stabbing her self with the others. She felt the liquid moving threw her body and smirked. _I have the feeling this place is going to be MUCH better then before... _

**There! a quick Summery on why she came to Pandora and how she meet the crimson raiders! Well I don't go into a super long backstory of it :3 Sorry I got so lazy at the end :U**


End file.
